


This is Not a Confession Poem!

by OpheliaHall



Series: A Confession Poem [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima began thinking of a certain someone after finding Hinata's Confession Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Confession Poem!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, here is the next in the series! Tsuki started thinking about confession poems after finding Hinata's.
> 
> Feel free to give advice or just leave a review! I would love to know how I am doing!

You're really irritating, you know that?

You are nothing but a wimpy sap.

Always calling "Tsukki!" when I mess up.

Always looking so worried when I act tough.

Why am I even ryhming?!

That shrimp has awful timing.

I saw when "King" read what he wrote.

I nearly thought that he would choke.

I wonder if you would like one, too?

That thought stays over my head to loom.

I'm not going to write something like that!

You know I have much more tact.

So,...what am I even writing, now?

No! I refuse to bow!

You can hang around me all you like,

but I don't care if you leave my sight.

I won't miss your calls, or your presence,

I'm ending it here at this sentence!

...Why do I want to keep writing...?

ARGH! Why do I keep fighting?!

I shouldn't care, I shouldn't!

I want to say I wouldn't.

Your goofy smile and warm eyes

makes my heart knot into ties.

Will you stop it?! I don't want it!

I'm tired of being thrown in this fit.

From your freckles crinkling when you're confused

to when you hide your laughter when you're amused,

stop being so cute! Stop staying by my side!

I don't know how much I can continue to lie.

Why do you even stay,

near someone who blocks sunlight's rays?

I am a bird with the blackest of wings,

yet still near me I see you lean.

Why do you smile at me so brightly?

When I am here and act so flighty?

I feel as if I could disappear.

Being in the background brings me such fear.

I don't want to be alone and forgotten

though I feel like that happens to me often.

You give me hope, always staying by me,

You're the type of guy that I hoped to be.

You don't get discouraged and never stay sad

yet I'm over here constantly mad...

You don't need to see this.

Unlike Hinata, I won't miss.

My feelings for you are nothing you need.

You should to go through your life without me.

I'll just stay selfish and enjoy this time

and when it's gone I'll be just fine.

I'll always be fine. I always have been,

for my heart I have surrounded with the strongest of tin.

I will not let it pass.

No matter how chaste.

This love is poison I don't want

no matter how much you may taunt.


End file.
